Alone together
by HyperBeamGO
Summary: Greedler doesn't need anyone. As long as Oncie stays with him, he could care less.


Normally Greedler was a heavy sleeper. Nothing could wake him up, but for some reason, some unexplained reason, this one nightmare woke him up. It wasn't even considered a nightmare. It was just him. Alone. Everyone was gone. Not much of a nightmare really. After all, there's nothing wrong with a little solitude.

Only thing was when he woke up, his heart was racing, and he couldn't quite figure out why he was so afraid. He sat up, and looked around. Same room. Still dark out. Damn fucking stupid dream. Was anything missing? No, why would there be? Right? Looking over, he saw Oncie. The boy was still there. He released a breath that he didn't know he was even holding to see that Oncie was still there. Sleeping as soundly as can be, on the other side of his bed. Relief washed over him, as he lay back down. Of course Oncie would still be there. Why would he leave? He has nowhere else to go. No one to be with. Only Greedler. Right?

He turned his head to look at the sleeping boy. His back was turned, and from under the covers, Greedler could see the bruises appearing from their nightly session, on his neck. Greedler couldn't help but glare disapprovingly at them. Even if they did look good against Oncie's skin, and even though he was the one who gave them to him, he couldn't help but feel resent for them. Wait. No he wasn't feeling guilty over them. Why would he? Because Oncie might one day leave him from all the abuse he's put the boy through? No. If Oncie was truly going to leave Greedler, then he would have already. Right? So why were the marks upsetting him so? It's not like they were bad. Greedler had given him much worse before.

He watched Oncie's shoulder fall up and down with his breathing. Why was he so far? Granted he was only within reaching distance, Greedler felt alone on his side. Yeah sure, he could easily scout over to be closer, but that wasn't him. He wasn't some cuddler. No that was Oncie's job. He should be the one to cuddle up to Greedler, but how was he suppose to do that if he was sleeping? And so peacefully!

Alright, this wasn't helping. Greedler wanted the boy in his arms now. He needed to make sure he had a secure grip on the boy in case he might decide to leave during the night. Which he can easily conclude, is a ridiculous idea on the boys part. Oncie would never leave. Right?

Okay. Just this one time.

Greedler moved just a little closer. Just a little! Just enough to get his arm hooked around Oncie, and drag the poor sleeping boy closer to him. Of course his action wasn't the gentlest. He knew that dragging the boy over would disturb him from his peaceful sleep. At least one of them was getting some. Of course Oncie had woken up to this. Just enough to mutter sleepily, some words Greedler wasn't able to make out. He didn't really care what Oncie had to say. All that mattered was he was here. Up against Greedlers chest, with his arms securely wrapped around him, giving him no chance to escape. No chance to leave him. Sure the boy struggled a little, but it was only to resituate himself in his new position.

He even moaned in annoyance. 'Greedler. Let go. I'm not going anywhere."

He was silent and still after that. Greedler just sighed and continued to hold onto the boy. "I know you're not." Of course Oncie wasn't going anywhere. He knew this, oh so well, but why take the chance. Without his Oncie who would he have left? No one. Oncie was all he needed. Everyone else could leave, as long as he was alone with the boy in his arms.

To his surprise he felt a hand over his. Oncie turned his head slightly; just enough to glance back at the man who woke him up. Greedler saw how tired he was. He couldn't blame him. The poor boy had a rough night tonight. And now Greedler was waking him up just so he can cuddle with the boy.

"Hey, you can sleep now." Oncie pulled away slightly, not to get away, but to switch sides so he was now facing Greedler. A task that would have been easier if Greedler actually loosened his grip on the boy. Now facing the other, Oncie just snuggled into his chest and sighed. "Whatever's wrong, you can tell me in the morning. Okay?"

Greedler didn't answer. Just continued to hold the boy close, finally enjoying the fact that he was cuddling up to him on his own. He finally felt calm. In the morning. That meant Oncie wasn't planning on leaving. He still had the whole night to keep this boy to himself. Oncie wasn't going anywhere. He can finally relax.

"Alright." he smiled knowing the boy was already far off gone, in sleep to hear him.

I just wanted to write some simple oncest. Nothing big or special. Now if you all excuse me. I have a rock to go and hide under.


End file.
